


Decadencia, en tres actos

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La familia Malfoy ha caído, pero aún hay esperanza. La sangre Black siempre prevalece. Todo desde la perspectiva de sus miembros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narcissa (Decadencia y Esperanza)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basado en tres promps diferentes, para la 3a edición del Varitas Fuera!  
> Los Promps que pidieron fueron los siguientes:
> 
> "Lucius/Narcissa, que se vea esa decadencia Malfoy y la dignidad Black que tiene Cissa para mentirle en la cara a Voldemort y huir de Hogwarts con su hijo." x_cursive
> 
> "En la peli me parece que Cissy toma la determinación de irse con su hijo y que Lucius haga lo que quiera. Vemos que Lucius sí decide seguirlos, pero bueno, quiero ver cómo lo recibe Cissy entonces. En resumen, algo de la familia Malfoy post-dejar la batalla." sara_f_black
> 
> "Familia Malfoy Ese incómodo momento en el que, estando ya a salvo tras la muerte de Voldemort, Draco no puede más y llora de rabia por la mierda de vida que su padre le ha hecho sufrir." Tom_ Ash

No podía creer que él, _ese ser_ , le hubiese levantado la mano a Lucius, el mismo Lucius Malfoy que en otros tiempos miraba siempre en alto, el mismo Lucius que se enorgullecía de su linaje, de su sangre. Golpeado como un mísero muggle, porque ni en gastar un pequeño hechizo en Lucius ese ser se atrevía ya.

Narcissa miró con desprecio a Lucius. Que había pasado con ese hombre seguro de sí mismo con el que se caso, ella no tenía idea.

Así, sin ningún apoyo, con un hombre _esclavizado_ como esposo y sobretodo, incapaz de hacer algo por el hijo de ambos, Narcissa decide que ha llegado el momento de recuperar el control que antes ha tenido bajo cautela. Ella misma se encargara de recuperar a su hijo sano y salvo.

Así que cuando Potter y _esa abominación_ han caído al mismo tiempo, y luego este último se levanta; ella se dirige casi instintivamente al chico. Por alguna extraña razón siente que puede seguir apostando por él. _Pero esta muerto_ , piensa ella, hasta que siente el suave latido retumbando en su cuello. La decisión es rápida. Draco esta en el castillo y si ella dice que Potter está muerto, allí es donde primero se dirigiran.

 _Muerto_ ,  la palabra retumba por todo el claro del bosque. Y cuando ve la sonrisa triunfal de Volemort, sabe que conseguirá su objetivo.


	2. Lucius (Decadencia y perdida)

Ver a Draco al otro lado de su bando, dudando, le aprieta el pecho tanto como las miradas que su esposa le ha dedicado, en los momentos en los que se ha dignado a mirarle. _¿Cómo es posible apostar tanto, sin siquiera darse cuenta y perderlo en un solo instante?_ Sabe que las cosas con Narcissa no serán las mismas si logran salir con vida de todo esto, pero mientras ve la mirada de Draco, rota, mientras Voldemort le abraza, en una burda imitación de aprecio y luego Narcissa pasa su brazo por los hombros de su hijo, _de ambos_ , aunque la mirada de Narcissa solo le diga que es de ella y Lucius se pregunta si en verdad todo por lo que siempre ha luchado vale la pena.

Porque debe valerlo, TIENE que valerlo. Porque sabe que ha perdido su orgullo y el respeto que inspiraba. Sabe que ha perdido el control de su vida y el poder de su nombre.  Y algo debe quedarle, después de que Narcissa le ha dado la espalda y Draco lo ha evadido, a su padre, como si no existiera. Narcissa se lleva a su hijo y lo único que puede hacer él es seguirlos, esperando estar equivocado y no haber perdido a lo único que nunca quizo arriesgar, su familia.


End file.
